Robots vs Slippers
by BlaireBanner
Summary: Just something I found in my computer and thought I'd share. Carly and Sam have an argument over which is better: Robots or Slippers?


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

"It there really any point to this argument?" Sam asked. Her and Carly sat on their dorm beds, facing each other. Carly's eyes shown with stubbornness; much to Sam's surprise, in her opinion this argument was stupid.

"Yes Sam, there is." Carly said. "The idea that robots are _better _than slippers is absurd!" She stared at Sam, daring her to object. The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her right index finger and thumb.

"Carly, we've been through this I don't know how many times!" She flung her arms in the air. "Slippers are _only _good for hugging your feet, while robots—"

"Are not!"

"Can do pretty much anything. Face it Carls, you lose."

"I do not!" Carly looked about ready to pounce on her friend.

"Oh come on Carly, this is ridiculous and a waste of our time." Sam laid down on her back, arms folded behind her head and legs crossed; clearly unthreatened by the fact that the brunette might attack her.

"Then concede defeat."

"No."

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

The room went silent then, Carly staring daggers at Sam and the blonde bouncing her leg, humming some song. It's been six months since Carly, Sam, and Freddie graduated and began attending Seattle University. It was easy enough for Carly and Freddie to get accepted, but Sam had to spend most of her senior year trying to get decent grades. Fortunately, with the help of one of Sam's cousins (who was a 'good friend' with the admittance dean) all three were able to go to the same school. Freddie had been speechless and Carly proud.

"Fine," Carly broke the silence. "I know how we can settle this."

"How?" Sam kept her eyes closed; she just wanted Carly to let this go.

"Freddie," Carly explained. "Freddie will be the tie breaker. We'll ask him what's better: slippers," She was looking at her best friend like she'd won the lottery, "or _robots_." She said the word 'robots' in disgust.

"Um, are you sure?" Sam had opened her eyes by now and was looking at Carly, left eye brow raised.

"Yes."

"And you've thought this through?"

"Yes."

"You do understand who it is you want to ask, right?"

"Yes. And to make this more interesting, loser has to audition for the school play." Carly was smiling from ear to ear, clearly proud of herself. Sam on the other hand felt as if she was about to steal candy from a baby. She might've stolen things here and there, but her morals (and Carly's influence on her) would _never _allow her to steal from someone younger than ten. Without so much as letting Sam agree, Carly grabbed the blondes hand and dragged her out of bed, making a beeline for Freddie's dorm.

Freddie was working on a project for his video production class when he heard someone banging on the door. Too busy with his work, the boy turned toward his roommate, Mark. Mark was lying on his bed reading a book, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. He was a jocky looking boy, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a Germany soccer jersey and jean shorts. Though he was well build and played lacrosse, he was a bookworm at heart; Freddie never saw his roomy without some kind of book in his hand.

"Yo, Mark." Freddie said. "Could you get the door?"

"Huh?" The blonde boy looked up at Freddie, then to the door, shocked he hadn't registered the loud noise coming from it. "No can do."

"Why not?" Freddie asked with a sigh. He just wanted to get his work done.

"Just got to an awesome part." Mark pointed to his book. "Besides man, it's probably your crazy blonde friend." He went silent for a second while Freddie got up from his desk to headed for the door. "Dude, I would totally date that girl if she wasn't so…you know, scary."

"Tell me about it."

Freddie opened the door revealing a hysterical Carly and a calm Sam.

"Took you long enough!" Carly put her hands on the boy's shoulder, shaking him a little. He looked towards Sam, who was leaning against the hallway wall across from his door arms crossed hoping she'd be able explain Carly's overexcited behavior. "Now I _need _you to answer this important question. Keep in mind this could be life changing."

"Uh, okay?" Freddie would never understand a girls mind.

"Slippers or robots?"

"What?" He scrunched brows together.

"Slippers or robots, Freddie!"

"I would just pick one, before the girl loses her mind." Sam said. "Although, I'm fairly curtain she already has."

"Robots?" Freddie said, hoping that he answered right. Sam pushed herself off the wall, took the few steps she needed to Carly and patted her shoulder in as comforting a manner she could muster.

"Okay kid, this is over, you lost. Now let's go get some grub."

"Lost? Lost what?" Freddie asked. Seriously how did he ever survive the years with his two best _girl _friends?

"Carly here," Sam pointed over her shoulder at the, now, sulking brunette with her thumb. "Got too competitive and thought it a good idea to have you be the deciding factor."

"Freddie wasn't the best of choices, huh?" Carly asked finding her feet very interesting.

"Nope."

"Hey! I resent that!" Freddie pointed at Sam.

"Can it dweeb." Sam said, shutting the boy up by opening and closing her right hand in one smooth half circle motion. "The argument was whether slippers are better than robots," she explained to him. "Obviously, I was for robots and Carly for slippers. She wasn't thinking clearly and wanted you to be the tie breaker. And you being a tech nerd and all…"

"Oh…Sorry Carls." Freddie said. "So does the loser have to do anything?"

"Yea." Carly said. "Audition for the school play."

"Also Carly's idea, I might add." Sam chimed in.


End file.
